


The Cutest Failure

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	The Cutest Failure

Tyler had never particularly been one for sappy shit, which Craig never truly minded. He knew Tyler loved him, and that was enough for him. But this, this was different. “Craig,” the day began unlike any other, with Tyler shaking him awake at too early in the morning. “What time is it?” was Mini’s sleep laden groan.

Tyler just chuckled softly,”Early. Get up,” is all he says, getting up and pulling the comforters off Mini, who whined in complaint as he got up. “Tyler, today is supposed to be my day off,” he complained as he pulled on some clothes, which ended up being a shirt and pajama bottoms. Tyler leans in the doorway,”I know, I know, shut up,” is his quiet groan as he heads out, Craig following closely behind.

He stood in silence behind Tyler’s chair in his office, still unsure of why he was awake this early in the morning. “Just watch this clip, I was up all night editing it,” Tyler explained, sitting in his chair and glancing up at his boyfriend. Craig just lets out a tired hum,”I know. I don’t sleep as well when you’re not with me,” he murmurs sadly.

  
Tyler just rolls his eyes and hits play, smirking fondly at all the footage of them together, most of which took several hours to hunt down. The words he’d edited in took much less time, but Tyler was more or less paying attention solely to Craig’s face and the time, letting the words ‘Will You Marry Me?’ flash across the screen before he went to slide out of his chair, forgetting that he was wearing only socks and slamming into the floor.

 

Craig burst into a fit of giggles, reaching one hand out to take Tyler’s and pull him up. “I fuckin’ practiced that shit all night,” Tyler groans aloud,”That’s what all that slamming was!” Craig giggles as he pulls Tyler into a tight hug, burying his face in the taller man’s chest. “By the way, yes,” his words are muffled by Tyler’s chest, but he’s still heard. 


End file.
